jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecilia Garfunkel
Cecilia Garfunkel '(セシリア・ガーファンクル ''Seshiria Gāfankuru) is an antagonist featured in the early chapters of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown. The leader behind Brownstone High's science club. She selectively attacks Juno out of pure curiosity in whether or not her Stand will gain something out of her defeat. She makes a later appearance, this time being paid by Charlie to eliminate his pursuers, although she discreetly neglects his request in favor of having revenge against her old adversary. Appearance Cecilia is a young woman of average height supported by graceful and athletic build with long crimson hair boasting a ridiculous length that in her usual low ponytail hairstyle, it nearly touches the floor. Her periwinkle eyes are described to have a cold sensation flowing in them, as she inherited from her late father who was professional mercenary during his time. Cecilia dons a hot-pink long sleeved short zippered jacket with silver accentuates along the sides, metallic studs across the shoulders, chain-like patterns surrounding the cuffs, and numerous buttons aligned across the width of the collar. Underneath it is her school uniform consisting of a white buttoned shirt, dark-blue plaid necktie, skirt, and a pair of ankle-length boots. In her second appearance, Cecilia apparently discards her uniform for a set of a new apparel including a black tank top, a necklace with a musical note pendant, ripped shorts tightened by a leather belt, and knee-length stockings. She keeps her jacket and boots while maintaining this attire. Personality Cecilia is introduced as a mundane and disinterested teenage girl, even after contributing much to and assisting her members of the science club, not even her own actions made an impressing remark on the young woman. Her most notable trait is her quirk of being bizarrely passionate of things that would normally gross people out, evident in her careful yet eager understanding of a rat's corpse about how it was killed, although she follows strict safety precautions when doing such to prevent future illness. However, her boredom integrates a snarky, comical and witty mentality whose vocabulary is consist of 75% pure sarcasm towards anything enough to suit her needs of a good wisecrack, even being involved in something as serious as a fight where her jest mentality is still intact. While showing monotonous apathy, Cecilia is fiercely determined and has her sights set on anything that would make her victorious, showing no sense of regret of making use of anything to her means just to grab it at the cost of ruining the reputation of others. After obtaining her Stand, she's shown to harbor a malevolent and cocky demeanor towards people having the same ability as hers, evident by solely attacking Juno callously just so her Silent Sound can get an upgrade by her defeat. She's known to hold grudges influenced by defeat and revenge as she swore to settle the score with Juno if they ever crossed paths again. Upon being paid by Charlie to take out any of his pursuers, she was disturbed by the thought of taking another person's life, even as ruthless as she is, Cecilia merely wanted to defeat Juno, not kill her. Powers & Abilities '''Silent Sound Silent Sound's primary ability to generate ballistic soundwaves that can convert oxygen molecules to be electrically charged, triggering a small thunderstorm within a short range lasting momentarily. Cecilia can issue her Stand to employ soundwaves in objects that can be opened. Any object unraveled with the soundwaves stored inside will immediately let loose a terrifying sound, messing their sense of hearing and sight briefly for the user to attack promptly. Flexibility & Coordination ... Unpredictable Strategist ...Category:Digital Breakdown Category:Crossover Category:Female Category:Stand User Category:Antagonist Category:Minor Antagonist